


A Secret Chord

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [5]
Category: A Hard Day's Night (1964), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Beatles
Genre: A Hard Day's Night, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Guitars, Music, References to the Beatles, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble, in which the Twelfth Doctor's guitar playing annoys Bill.





	A Secret Chord

  Hunched over his guitar, the Doctor strummed a chord.   
  And another.  
  Not right. He huffed.

  “Would you please shut up?” Bill groaned. “I'm trying to finish my coursework.”

  “What kind of stupid chord is that anyway?” said the Doctor, dropping the needle on the record again. One strange chord rang from the tinny speaker. He lifted the needle and strummed again. Still not right.

  “If you're that bothered, why not ask John bloody Lennon?” said Bill, snapping her laptop shut.

  “He's dead,” shrugged the Doctor. “So's George.”

  Bill raised her eyebrows. “If only you had a time machine or something.”

 


End file.
